


knife knife babey

by znake



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: another amazing fic written by me, for my dear son jace . plesase dont hate me, i know nothing about this source material ! !! ! again ! ! ! !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/znake/pseuds/znake
Summary: ' got down to get down hell yeah bone down town up town ? funk you Up. 'date night





	knife knife babey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tadahiis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadahiis/gifts).



> my second fic in two days and my second fic ever ! !! ! and worse than the first one too.
> 
> if youre here for mukuro idk anything bout her othr than the phrase 'knife gf' so like , im so fucking soryr my lads.

‘ hey dad kan i go see my gf ? she likes knives ‘  
‘ ya sure Son™ youre like , 16 , you can do what you want ‘  
‘ thanks dad ! thats gay ! ‘

Jace Turgle threw his sans underftale over his shoulder and ran out his window , jumping to the ground Belwo , breaking every bone that had no use in his body . he ran and ran adn ran and ran until he reached the house of his beloved girlfriend , mukuro knife lady . 

mukuro yelled out the window ‘ FUCK YUWU ENDER DRAGON ‘ and suddenly an entire computer flies out the window . jace felt his heart fall out of his chest ‘ wow shes so hot when she streams minecraft on twitch ‘ 

the Lad clmibs up hte wall of the building , and bonelessly slides throught he broken glass . 

there , lying on the floor of her knifecraft ( knife minecraft ) themed room , in full sexy attire , was mukuro knife mcFuck . she was almost entirely nake y , dressed only in full waluigi cosplay . ‘ hello there handsome ‘ she snarled through her tears . ‘ im here 4 u babe ‘ jace yelled quitely ‘ ill b the minecraft to ur mountain dew ‘

‘ babe……………… ‘  
‘ babe. ‘

and then jace , like the hungry boy that he is , threw himself on his wonderful gf . she smiled as he smooched and starty doing the SSex x ,x, ,x,,, ,x,x,x,,x , and her teeth were all ………… … …… k nivices. knife tooth . 

‘ wow sexy ‘

jace , now in full knife cospla y adn mukruo , still in her sexy near nudeness of the waluigi costume , got down to get down hell yeah bone down town up town ? funk you Up.

69 minutes later jace heard in ihs head the familiar sound of hs i dad calling him sto get home . ‘sorry babe my dad is turgling me ‘ ‘ good ye i loev you my lad ‘ ‘thanks lad ‘

and then with turgle on the brain and knives in the sheets jace mcfuck ran back to his house for a delicious dinner of dorito soup , all the while thinkgin only of his wonderfu l am azing knife gal ..

what a lad ..


End file.
